Aku Bukan Untukmu
by dwiruhmana
Summary: Taekwoon mencintai Hakyeon. Tapi Hakyeon malah meminta Taekwoon untuk membuang perasaannya karena ia lebih memilih mimpinya untuk menjadi psikolog dan kuliah di Singapura. Taekwoon lalu jatuh cinta pada seorang pegawai pemerintah yang bekerja sebagai guru etika. lalu bagaimana hubungan mereka jika Hakyeon datang kembali pada Taekwoon? Pairing Keo,LeoN
1. Chapter 1

TITLE :

Aku Bukanlah Milikmu Chapter 1

Cast :

Cha Hakyeon , Jung Taekwoon , Lee Jaehwan , Kim Wonsik , Lee Hongbin , Han Sanghyuk

Warn :

GS l Hurt l Dramatis l Romance l Typo l Gaje

-###-

Dibawah pancaran sinar matahari yang akan tenggelam menjadi background seorang wanita yang terlihat menunggu seseorang.

"Apa kau menunggu lama?" mendengar suara orang yang ditunggunya wanita yang duduk dibawah pohon kepala pinggir pantai itupun menolehkan kepalanya keasal suara.

Pemuda yang berdiri tak jauh dari wanita itu pun tersenyum saat wanita itu menatapnya. "Apa kau menunggu lama?" Pemuda itu mengulang pertanyaannya kembali diiringi dengan langkah kakinya yang mendekat pada bangku yang diduduki wanita yang memakai dress selutu berwarna putih itu.

"Aku baru tiba 5 menit yang lalu"jawab sang wanita dengan suara yang lirih. Pemuda yang kini sudah duduk disampingnya menyerngit bingun saat melihat ekspresi wajah wanita itu yang terlihat berbeda dari biasanya.

"Kau ada masalah?" karena rasa ingin tau yang menggebu-gebu pemuda yang memiliki tubuh tegap dan sixpack pun bertanya. Sang wanita yang memiliki rambut bergelembong serta kulit yang tan terdiam seperti menimang-nimang apa ia perlu menjawab apa tidak.

Sang wanita yang memiliki nama Hakyeon itu pun menolehkan kepalanya pada pemuda disampingnya yang menatapnya juga, "Apa kau mencintaiku?" tatapan kedua ingsan manusia itu pun saling terpaku dengan pandangan sang lawan. Pemuda bernama Taekwoon merasa tenggorokannya kering dan ia hanya bisa menelan ludah tanpa bisa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Dengan tatapan itu Hakyeon sudah tau jawabannya. Ia pun memutus tatapan dalam mereka Hakyeon membuang wajah kesisi kiri. Ia tersenyum kecut mengetahui kebenaran itu. 'jadi dugaanku benar?' batinnya.

Taekwoon masih setia menatap Hakyeon yang membuang muka darinya. "Meski aku tau jawabannya. Tapi apakan kau tidak ingin mengatakannya langsung padaku?"

"Apa?" Hakyeon yang kini sudah tidak memalingkan wajahnya pada Taekwoon,ia menatap lurus hamparan laut yang saling berkejaran untuk sampai dibibir pantai.

Dapat Taekwoon lihat jika wanita disampingnya ini tengah tersenyum kecil yang entah apa arti dari senyuman itu. "Aku bertanya padamu. Apa kau mencintaiku?" Taekwoon menarik nafas pelan,pertanyaan macam apa ini? tentu saja ia mencintai wanita yang sudah ia kenal sejak ia sekolah dasar hingga ia Senior High School kini. Lalu untuk apa wanita ini mempertanyakan perasaannya?.

"Apa kau Men..."

"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu. Memangnya semua yang kulakukan padamu selama ini apa tidak terlihat jika aku mencintaimu?" potong Taekwoon dengan suara yang datar. Hakyeon menatap diam Taekwoon yang sejak tadi menatapnya. Untuk kedua kalinya tatapan mereka bertemu,dengan tatapan ini Hakyeon sudah menemukan kepastian jawaban dari Taekwoon. Tetapi Taekwoon tidak bisa mencari jawaban yang ia butuhkan karena tatapan Hakyeon yang terlalu sulit untuk ia nilai. Jika tatapan pertama tadi Hakyeon yang memutus maka kini Taekwoon lah yang memutuskan tatapan itu. Taekwoon mengarahkan padangannya kedepan untuk mengalihakan tatapan Hakyeon. Hakyeon terdiam.

"Kalau begitu buanglah rasa itu"

Deg

Jantung Taekwoon seakan berhenti berdetak saa mendengar perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh Hakyeon sedetik lalu. Taekwoon menolehkan tatapannya kearah sahabatnya yang ia cintai,ia menatap manik mata Hakyeon untuk menemukan kebohongan dan gurauan dari tatapan itu tapi hasilnya nihil. Dari tatapan itu Taekwoon menemukan keseriusan dan permohonan.

Taekwoon mengalihakan pandangannya kedepan lagi. Memandang jauh matahari yang akan tenggelam itu. Taekwoon menarik nafas dalam kemudian membuangnya secara perlahan agar ia mendapatkan ketenangan.

"Kenapa?" hanya kata itu yang bisa Taekwoon keluarkan detik ini. Hakyeon meremas tangannya sendiri yang berada dibalik pahanya itu. "Karena aku tidak bisa menerima rasa cintamu itu."Taekwoon diam menunggu kalimat yang akan dilontarkan oleh Hakyeon,"Aku akan pergih ke Singapura. Kau tau aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu yang akan terhimpit oleh awan yang berbeda. Meski menatap satu awan yang sama tapi kita tidak tinggal di negara yang sama. Meski kita memandang bintang yang sama tapi kita tidak memohonkan hal yang sama kan? Jadi aku rasa sebelum aku pergi aku harus tau perasaanmu dan kau memang mencintaiku"

Tangan Taekwoon terkepal kuat,Taekwoon menahan emosinya yang akan membuncah itu. "Kau tau ? setengah hatiku sangat senang kau bisa mencintaiku tapi setengah hatiku lagi aku tidak bisa menerimanya dan ingin kau membuang rasa itu" kini Taekwoon sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi sesak dihatinya sahabatnya yang ia cintai sejak ia menjadi siswa tingkat kedua Junior High School itu tidak bisa membalasnya dan menyuruhnya untuk membuang perasaannya demi mimpinya sendiri. Lalu bagaimana dengan mimpinnya yang ingin hidup bersama dengan Hakyeon?.

"Taekwoon-ah, aku tau ini tidak menyakitkan bagimu tapi sungguh jika aku menerimamu maka aku tidak bisa meraih mimpiku"

"Kau bisa pergi ke Singapura dengan kita menjalin hubungan sepasang kekasihkan?" kini Taekwoon mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Ia mencoba membuat Hakyeon tidak menolaknya.

Hakyeon menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berkata,"Tidak aku tetap tidak bisa. " Taekwoon menatap protes pada Hakyeon yang menatapnya biasa seakan tidak ada apa-apa.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang tadi?"

"Tapi kita masih bisa bertemu jika kau sedang berlibur. Dan aku bisa mengunjungimu satu bulan sekali atau..."

"Taekwoon jika hal itu bisa kau lakukan aku tidak masalah. Tapi bagaimana dengan saling menatap bintang yang sama tapi permohonan yang tidak sama ?" kini Taekwoon terdiam memikirkan perkataan Hakyeon. "Kau dan aku tidak memiliki permohonan yang sama dalam hubungan ini. jika kebersamaan kita hanya kau yang menginginkannya sedangkan aku tidak lalu apa yang akan terjadi nanti?... itu juga tidak akan bisakan?"

Tes tes

Dua air mata Taekwoon jatuh dikedua matanya. Mendengar perkataan yang baru saja terucap dari bibir Hakyeon satu kesimpulan yang Taekwoon dapatkan. Hakyeon tidak mencintainya. Kenyataan itu menampar telak ulu hati Taekwoon.

"Aku tidak bisa. Hanya kau yang memiliki permohonan itu sedangkan aku tidak. Karena itulah aku memintamu untuk membuang perasaan itu. jangan mencintaiku dan berharap lebih padaku karena aku tidak bisa membalas dan menerima cintamu. Jika kau memberikan uluran tanganmu untuk membantuku aku akan menerimanya tapi jika kau memberikan cintamu... maaf aku tidak bisa menerimanya" Hakyeon memandang Taekwoon yang memandang matahari yang tenggelam.

"Hingga saat ini permohonanku hanya satu... menjadi seorang psikolog. Dan dualangkah lagi aku akan meraihnya. Sedangkan bersamamu bukanlah permohonanku"

"Aku minta maaf karena melukaimu tapi percayalah ini yang terbaik untuk kita dan juga aku mengucapkan terima kasih padamu karena kau telah menjaga dan selalu melindungiku. Taekwoon semoga kau bisa menemukan wanita yang terbaik untukmu. Aku akan berangkat ke Singapura besok aku harap saat aku pulang ke Korea kau tetap menjadi sahabatku. Mengerti"Setelah mengatakan itu Hakyeon beranjak dari duduknya ia meninggalkan Taekwoon. Taekwoon menatap kepergian Hakyeon dengan nanar. 'Jika kau tidak memiliki permohonan yang sama maka aku juga akan membuang permohonan untuk bersamamu.' Batin Taekwoon.

-###-

5 Tahun kemudian

Disebuah sekolah Yumkwang SHS disalah satu ruang kelas seorang guru wanita memakai kemeja putih dipadukan dengan celana kain panjang yang berwarna cokelat muda,semua murid dikelas itu fokus dengan materi yang ia jelaskan.

"Socretes bahwa kebajikan adalah pengetahuan dan kemaksiatan adalah kebodohan. Ia percaya hidup seperti ini adalah kebahagiaan dan cara hidup yang etis" saat guru itu akan membuka mulutnya untuk menerangkan kembali materinya terdengar bel istirahat berbunyi ia pun tersenyum maklum,"Baiklah hari ini sampai disini materi yang dapat saya sampikan. Sekarang nikmatilah waktu istirahat kalian" setelah mengatakan hal itu guru wanita yang terlihat masih muda pergi melangkah meninggalkan kelas dan berjalan menuju ruangannya-ruang guru-.

Wanita yang bernama Jaehwan kini tengah duduk manis dimejanya dengan membaca buku tentang kesehatan. Tiba-tiba datanglah seorang murid laki-laki yang duduk disofa berisi dua orang yang ia letakkan didepan meja kerjanya.

Jaehwan memandang murid itu dengan bingung,"Ada apa?" Jaehwan bertanya dengan murid laki-laki yang bernama Juwon itu.

Juwon tersenyum miring pada guru etika ini,"Bukankah tadi saat jam pertama dikelasku kau memintaku untuk menemui pada saat jam istirahat?" Jaehwan menepuk pelan keningnya tanda jika ia lupa dengan perintahnya sendiri.

"Ah.. aku hampir lupa tadikan aku menyuruhmu untuk menumuiku... ada yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadamu. Kau belum mengisi cita-citamu dikertas yang aku berikan minggu lalu" jelas Jaehwan. Juwon duduk menyilangkan kakinya dengan tangankanan bertumpu pada tangan sofa itu, "Aku tidak memiliki impian dan cita-cita?"jawab Juwon dengan wajah santainya.

Jaehwan menyilangkan tangannya didadanya lalu berkata,"Kau tidak memiliki cita-cita disaat usiamu 17 tahun? Kau tau dulu saat aku berusia 10 tahun aku sudah memiliki cita-cita" Juwon tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi Jaehwan.

"Sampai saat ini apa sedikit cita-cita atau keinginan untuk masa depan pada dirimu tidak ada?" tanya Jaehwan dengan dengan tangan yang diturunkan dan diletakkan dipahanya.

Juwon bergaya seperti berfikir serius,"Menikahi seorang guru etika?" kemudian Juwon mengganti posisi duduknya menjadi tegak,"Ah ia menikahi pegawai pemerintahan"

Jaehwan menatap serius pada muridnya yang satu ini,"Kalau begitu kuliahlah dan belajarlah yang rajin" Juwon berdiri dari duduknya dan memasukkan kedua tangannya disaku celananya,"Aku tidak perlu kuliah karena aku tampan"Jaehwan memijit pelan keningnya.

"Kau dengan otakmu yang..."

"Ini minumlah" Juwon memotong perkataan Jaehwan dan meletakkan sekaleng cola ia letakkan dimeja Jaehwan. Setelahnya Juwon meninggalkan meja kerja Jaehwan.

"Ah...aku merasa tua jika berhadapan dengan anak itu" gumam Jaehwan. Pandangan Jaehwan pun mengarah pada sekaleng cola dari Juwon.

-###-

Leo Company

Leo company adalah perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang konstruksi perusahaan ini dibangun oleh Tuan Jung dan akan diteruskan oleh putra tunggulnya Jung Taekwoon.

Taekwoon tidak hanya bekerja dikantor saja ia turun langsung kelapangan meski tidak sering juga.

Seperti saat ini Taekwoon sedang mempelajari dokumen dari Amerika Serikat yang meminta perusahaannya untuk membangun jembatan tol baru didaerah sana.

Tok tok

"Masuk"suruh Taekwoon tanpa memandang siapa orang yang sedang memasuki ruangannya itu.

Sedangkan diujung pintu terlihat seorang pria yang memakai kemeja hitam dengan celana panjang berwarna putih sedang berdiri dengan kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya mengamati Taekwoon yang masih belum mengalihakan atensinya dari dokumen itu.

"Ais kau ini. apa kau tidak bisa meninggalkan berkas itu barang sejenak untuk melihat siapa yang masuk kedalam ruanganmu?" keluh pria berkemeja hitam itu saat tak mendapatkan respon apapun dari sahabatnya.

Taekwoon berhenti membaca dokumen itu dan menolehkan kepalanya kearah pemuda berkemeja hitam yang bernama Ravi yang kini berjalan kearahnya dan mengambil duduk dikursi depan meja kerjanya.

"Aku tidak perlu melihatmu karena aku sudah tau jika itu kau"jawab Taekwoon acuh. Taekwoon pun mengutak-atik berkasnya lagi.

sedangkan Ravi menggelengkan kepalanya memaklumi tingkah sahabatnya ini, "Kau ini jangan terlalu serius pada pekerjaan sekali-kali kau buat lebih enjoy juga tidak ada salahnya" saran Ravi dan hanya mendapatkan respon diam dari Taekwoon.

"Ada apa kau kesini?" tanya Taekwoon to the point. Ravi tersenyum lebar saat sahabatnya ini mengingatkan niatnya datang kesini. "Aku ingin mengundangmu datang kepestaku bagaimana?"

Taekwoon menutup dokumennya lalu memandang Ravi dengan kening yang berkerut, "Memangnya kau akan mengadakan pesta apa?" tanya Taekwoon heran pasalnya baru 3 minggu yang lalu sahabatnya ini mengadakan pesta dan sekarang pesta lagi. Apa uangnya hanya akan digunakan untuk berpesta?

"Ais jika kemarin aku mengadakan pesta untuk bersenang-senang sekarang yang mengadakan orang tuaku. Appa dan Eomma merayakan pesta untuk ulang tahun pernikahannya. Dan aku boleh mengundang teman-temanku jadi aku mengundang kau,Jaehwan,Hongbin dan juga Hyuk"Taekwoon menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah aku akan datang bersama dengan Jaehwan"

"Itu memang harus. Oh ya pekan ini kita akan mengadakan pertandingan bisbol. Kau harus ikut"Ravi memberitahu. Taekwoon mendesis,"Tentu saja aku ikut bukankah nanti Jaehwan yang akan menjadi wasitnya" Taekwoon tersenyum kecil mengingat kekasihnya itu.

"Kau ikut karena ada Jaehwan? Aish aku menjadi ingat saat kau pertama kali mendekati Jaehwan kau yang awalnya membenci bisbol menjadi menyukainya dan berlajar dengan giat hanya karena wasitnya seorang Jaehwan "Ravi pun tertawa mengingat tingkah sahabatnya saat berusaha mendekati Jaehwan. Sedang kan Taekwoon yang melihat tawa Ravi yang terkesan meledeknya menjadi kesal. "Berhentilah tertawa Kin Ravi atau aku akan menendangmu keluar" mendengar ancaman dari Taekwoon,Ravi pun mencoba menghentikan tawanya.

"Ok. Ok aku berhenti. Tapi sungguh mengingat hubunganmu dengan Jaehwan dulu membuatku tertawa"

"Berhentilah menggodaku Kim Ravi"

-###-

Sedangkan dilain tempat tepatnya disebuah apartement yang berada ditengah kota Singapura. Seorang gadis berambut gelombang sebahu dengan mengenakan dress tanpa lengannya yang berwarna hijau muda termenung melamun dijendela kamarnya yang menampakkan aktivitas jalan raya disekitar apartementnya.

Wanita yang bernama Hakyeon kini tengah melamunkan masa lalunya dimana ia tengah menolak cinta sahabatnya. Bayangan-bayangan dimana sang sahabat menyatakan jika mencintanya dan bayangan dimana ia menolak dan meninggalkan pergi sang sahabat. Bayangan-bayangan itu selalu terlintas diotakkan semenjak ia meniggalkan Korea 5 tahun yang lalu. Ia tidak menyangkan keputusannya untuk menolak cinta sahabatnya membuat hidupnya kosong dan hampa.

Hakyeon menghembuskan nafasnya lelah, ia tersenyum miris niatnya ia ingin hidup dengan penuh kebahagiaan tapi ternyata kebahagiaan itu tidak datang padanya karena sumber kebahagiaannya berasal dari seorang Jung Taekwoon dan malangnya ia malah membuang sumber kebahagiaannya itu dan sekarang ia menyesali semua itu.

"Aku ... Dulu membuangnya"ujar Hakyeon dengan nada lirih dan penuh dengan kesedihan.

"Dan sekarang aku mengharapkannya... dan akan mengambilnya kembali"

TBC

Read and Review Juseyeo.

gomawo bagi yang sudah membaca dan mereview


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE :

Aku Bukan Untukmu Chapter 2

Cast :

Cha Hakyeon , Jung Taekwoon , Lee Jaehwan , Kim Wonsik , Lee Hongbin , Han Sanghyuk

Warn :

GS l Hurt l Dramatis l Romance l Typo l Gaje

-###-

Hari sudah semakin sore sehingga sinar matahari sudah tak seterik bebrapa jam yang lalu. Sore hari jalanan kota Seoul mulai ramai karena sebagian orang sudah mulai pulang dari kerjanya.

Begitupula seorang wanita yang kini tengah berjalan dengan santainya menapaki alur trotoar. Wanita yang bernama Jaehwan yang bekerja sebagai seorang guru kini sudah selesai melaksanakan tugasnya dan saatnya ia pulang. Saat ia berjalan dengan tenang sambil melihat-lihat pemandangan yang ia lewati hingga sebuah mobil sport berwarna putih berhenti disamping trotoar tempat ia berdiri.

Jaehwan mencoba melihat siapa pengmudi dibalik kaca hitam mobil itu. hingga sang pengemudi menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan tersenyum manis pada Jaehwan.

Jaehwan tersenyum kecil saat retina matanya mengenal siapa pengemudi mobil itu. "Kau tidak ingin masuk?" tawar sang pengemudi yang tak lain adalah Jung Taekwoon kekasihnya sendiri. " Kau berniat memberiku tumpangan apa kau ingin berkencan denganku?" tanya Jaehwan dengan melipat kedua tangannya didadanya dengan gaya angkuhnya yang terlihat lucu dimata sang kekasih. "Menurutmu?" balas Taekwoon dengan cengiran miringnya mencoba mengikuti alur permainan kekasihnya.

"Eum... menurutku kau menyuruhku menghabiskan semua isi dompetmu" jandaan Jaehwan membuat Taekwoon tertawa kecil. "Kalau begitu mari aku antar ke tempat dimana kau akan menghabiskan isi dompetku" kata Taekwoon yang tangannya berada diatas setir mobinya. "Baiklah jangan menyesali keputusanmu Tuan muda Jung" setelah mengatakan itu Jaehwan pun masuk kedalam mobil Taekwoon.

Setelah Jaehwan menggunakan sabuk pengamannya Taekwoon melajukan mobilnya menyusuri sepanjangan jalan. Didalam mobil Jaehwan memandang lurus kedepan mengamati sebuah taksi yang berada didepan mereka.

"Bagaimana harimu?" Taekwoon melirik sekilas untuk melihat sang kekasih. Jaehwan yang ditanya menolehkan kepalanya untuk memandang sejenak kekasihnya itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan lagi,"Baik, pekerjaan seorang guru tidak terlalu melelahkan dibandingkan seorang pengusaha sepertimu" apa yang dikatakan Jaehwan memang benar adanya. Dan Taekwoon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu apa kau tidak sibuk hari ini sehingga kau bisa berkencan denganku?" kini Jaehwan yang bertanya balik pada kekasihnya. "Aku sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku hari ini. aku sengaja menyelesaikan dengan cepat agar aku bisa berkencan denganmu hari ini" jawab Taekwoon dengan fokus mata penuh ke kemudinya.

"Dan mengabaikan waktu makan siangmu begitu?" timpak Jaehwan dengan nada yang sarkatis,berpacaran selama 3 tahun dengan pemuda disampingnya cukup untuk seorang Lee Jaehwan untuk memahami diri dan kebiasaan seorang Jung Taekwoon.

Taekwoon tersenyum miring lalu berkata,"Kau lebih mengenalku Nonna Jaehwan"

"Agk. Appo" erangan kecil terdengar dari bibir Taekwoon saat ia mendapatkan cubitan kecil pada perutnya dari Jaehwan. Jaehwan tersenyum sumringah. "Apakah sakit yeobeoya?" tanya Jaehwan dengan nada iba yang dibuat-buat.

Lampu merah pun menyala dan Taekwoon menghentikan mobilnya lalu mengalihkan fokusnya pada sang kekasih yang terlihat waspada pada apa yang akan ia lakukan.

Taekwoon tersenyum miring lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Jaehwan yang memundurkan tubuhnya hingga menempel pintu mobil.

"A-apa yang kaummmmbbt" perkataan Jaehwan terbungkan oleh bibir tipis Taekwoon. Taekwoon menghisap bibir bawah kekasihnya dan bibir atas Taekwoon dihisap oleh Jaehwan. Bibir mereka pun saling menghisap milik sang lawan hingga Taekwoon melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka.

Taekwoon mengusap sudut bibir Jaehwan lalu mengecup kening Jaehwan. "Aku mencintamu Jaehwan-ah" Taekwoon mengatakan itu dengan tatapan dalamnya. Jaehwan tersenyum lalu mengusap lembut pipi tirus Taekwoon seraya berkata, "Nado"

TIN TIN TIN

Sura klakson mobil yang dibelakang Taekwoon mengusik kemesraannya dengan sang kekasih, dengan enggan Taekwoon menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jaehwan lalu melajukan mobilnya menuju kedai makanan didaerah rumah Jaehwan.

-####-

Dua orang wanita muda duduk berhadapan dibangku yang dekat dengan jendela cafe. Wanita yang berambut gelombang menundukkan pandangannya sedangkan wanita berambut pendek seleher mengamati tingkah laku wanita didepannya. Wanita berambut pendek melipat tangannya didadanya. "Kau akan dipindah ke Seoul satu minggu lagi" wanita berambut gelombang yang bernama Hakyeon menatap wanita didepannya yang bernama Chris.

"Sebenarnya ketua menawarkanku untuk ke sana satu bulan yang lalu dan aku belum memberi jawaban. Tapi setelah aku mengingat dirimu jika kau memiliki keluarga disana jadi kuputuskan memberikan penawaran ini padamu"jelas Chris.

Chris memajukan badannya sehingga dadanya meneyentuh bibir meja agar ia bisa lebih dekat pada Hakyeon. Hakyeon masih memandang Chris. Begitu pula dengan Chris.

"Hakyeon-na aku tau jika kau ingin kembali ke sana. Jadi aku memberikan penawaran ini padamu. Disamping kemampuanmu yang akan membantu rumah sakit jiwa disana kau juga bisa memungut dan menarik kembali layangan yang dulu pernah kau buang itu... jadi terimalah yang kutawarkan ini padamu. Dan kau tidak bisa menolak karena aku sudah mengatakan pada ketua jika kau mau menggantikan aku kesana dan mulai sekarang persiapkanlah dirimu"

Chris pun meminum minuman yang ia pesan setelah meminumnya ia meletakkan minumannya diatas meja.

"Terima kasih kau sudah membantuku tapi..."

"Aku akan menerima ucapan terima kasihmu jika kau menerima tawaran itu dan pergi ke Korea"

Hakyeon menatap Chris dan sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum bahagia , "Kau memang sahabat terbaikku Chris" Chris tersenyum lalu berkata, "Itu pasti"

-###-

"Kau yakin tidak ingin ditemani?" tanya Taekwoon meyakinkan Jaehwan. Jaehwan menganggukkan kepalanya seraya berkata,"Ya. Aku yakin"

Setelah makan malam Jaehwan meminta Taekwoon mengantarnya ke rumah sakit jiwa untuk menjenguk seseorang sehingga mereka berada didepan rumah sakit jiwa.

Taekwoon menatap bangunan utama rumah sakit ini banyak orang berlalu lalang masuk keluar rumah sakit itu.

Taekwoon menatap kembali Jaehwan yang masih menatapnya sejak tadi. Taekwonn mengusap lembut rambut Jaehwan sambil tersenyum, "Baiklah jika itu kemauanmu. Jika nanti ada sesuatu segera hubungi aku. Mengerti" titah Taekwoon dan langsung disanggupi oleh Jaehwan dengan anggukan kepala.

Takwoon memeluk tubuh kurus Jaehwan mengusap lembut punggung Jaehwan dan Jaehwan pun membalas pelukan Taekwoon dan menepuk lembut bahu lebar Taekwoon. Taekwoon tersenyum kecil lalu berkata, "Sampaikan salamku padanya" Jaehwan menggangguk sambil berkata, "Tentu".

Taekwoon pun melepaskan pelukannya lalu mencium bibir Jaehwan melumatnya sebentar lalu melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah masuk agar nanti kau tidak pulang terlalu malam"perintah Taekwoon.

"Baiklah aku akan pergi dulu. Kau berhati-hatilah saat pulang nanti"setelah mengatakan itu Jaehwan keluar dari mobil Taekwoon dan masuk kehalaman rumah sakit.

Setelah melihat Jaehwan sudah memasuki rumah sakit Taekwoon menyalakan mobilnya dan meninggalakan bangunan itu.

-####-

Jaehwan terus berjalan menyusuri setiap ruangan rumah sakit jiwa hingga ia berhenti didepan ruang nomor 7A. Dengan gerakan yang pelan Jaehwan membuka pintu kamar itu. dilihatnya seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang duduk diatas ranjang rumah sakit dengan kepala menunduk dan pandangan kosong. Wanita paruh baya tersebut terlihat menyedihkan ditambah dengan penampilan rambut yang sedikit berantakan.

Jaehwan memanglingkan kepalanya kearah lain selain wanita itu. air mata Jaehwan menetes melihat keadaan wanita paruh baya itu selama 21 tahun seperti ini. wanita baruh baya yang tak lain adalah Ibu kandungnya sendiri.

Jaehwan mengusap sisa air mata yang menetes, ia lalu tersenyum cerah kemudian mendekati ranjang Ibunya.

"Eomma"panggil Jaehwan yang kini sudah berdiri disamping wanita itu. wanita itu diam seakan tidak mendengar dan tidak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Eomma sudah makan dan minum obat?" tanya Jaehwan lagi meskipun Ibunya tidak menyahut saat ia bertanya tapi Jaehwan tau jika Ibunya mendengarkannya.

"Bagaimana dengan terapi Eomma hari ini? apa menyenangkan? Apa Eomma sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Mungkin jika orang lain melihat tingkah Jaehwan mereka akan menganggap Jaehwan bodoh karena berbicara dengan orang gila yang tentu tak akan menjawabnya. Tapi Jaehwan tak perduli,ia akan tetap berbicara pada Ibunya meski ibunya tak pernah meresponnya.

"Eomma aku dengar dari Dokter Lee jika minggu depan Dokter baru yang akan menggantikan Dokter Lin akan datang. Eomma sudah tau kan tentang itu?"

selama 25 tahun dirawat di rumah sakit ini keadaan Nyonya Lee tidak berubah. Entah apa yang membuat wanita ini tidak ingin sembuh, apa karena kejadian itu sangat membuatnya menderita dan terluka sehingga sulit untuk disembuhkan.

"Eomma apa Eomma tidak ingin berbicara padaku? Sehingga Eomma selalu menutup mulut Eomma?" kini Jaehwan mengambil tangan Eommanya yang berada dipangkuan paha Eommanya. jaehwan menggenggam tangan rapuh ini dan mengelus lembut lengan tangan Eommanya dengan perasaan sayang.

Nyonya Lee pun melihat Jaehwan yang memegang tangannya, tiba-tiba sekelebet bayangan dimana seseorang memperkosanya pun terlintas hingga

"Aghhhh"jeritan perih itu keluar dari mulut Jaehwan saat ibunya mencakar pipi Jaehwan dan Jaehwan pun melepas genggamannya.

"Jangan menyentuhku biadab pergilah dari sini PERGI"

PRANG PRANG

Ibunya pun mengamuk Jaehwan menatap nanar ibunya selalu seperti ini jika Jaehwan menyentuh ibunya.

"AHHHHH PERGI BERENGSEK JANGAN MENYENTUHKU HA HA"

Teriakkan marah sang ibu tidak juga membuat Jaehwan bergeges pergi hingga seseorang menariknya. Jaehwan melihat siapa orangnya dan terlihat empat orang perawat dan satu dokter perempuan yang menarik Jaehwan keluar ruangan.

"Jaehwan keluarlah aku akan menenangkan ibumu dulu"setelah mengatakan itu dokter Lin masuk kedalam kamar ibunya.

Jaehwan menangis melihat ibunya dipengang empat orang perawat dan Dokter Lin yang memcoba menyuntiknya hingga pemberontakan ibunya terhenti dan ibunya terkulai lemah dan tertidur.

Sang perawat pun menyamankan posisi ibunya sedangkan Dokter Lin menghmapiri Jaehwan. "Kau terluka? Mari keruanganku aku akan mengobati lukamu" Jaehwan pun mengikuti Dokter Lin menuju ruangannya.

Setelah sampai di ruangan Dokter Lin, Jaehwan mengambil duduk di ranjang rumah sakit yang berada di ruangan Dokter Lin. Sedangkan Dokter Lin mengambil kotak obat dibrangkas perlengkapan obatnya lalu menghampiri Jaehwan.

"Kau pasti sangat menderita mengalami hal ini sendirian" kata Dokter Lin yang kini mulai membersihkan luka cakaran Jaehwan dengan alkohol.

"Akhh sst" erang Jaehwan saat rasa perih menyerang pipinya saat alkohol itu membasahi lukanya.

"Ibumu pasti mengingat kejadian itu" kata Dokter Lin lagi yang kini sudah selesai membersihkan lukanya dan sekarang menempelkan plester luka digoresan itu.

"Aku minta maaf Jaehwan-ah"

Jaehwan menatap Dokter Lin bingung, Dokter Lin tersenyum sendu lalu menundukkan pandangannya "Karena selama 15 tahun aku tidak bisa menyembuhkan ibumu. Dan sekarang aku harus menyerahkan tanggungjawabku pada orang lain. Maafkana aku Jaehwan-ah" Jaehwan memandang sedih Dokter Lin lalu menundukkan kepalanya menatap lantai dengan kedua tangan saling meremas.

-###-

Jaehwan berjalan ditrotoar dengan pandangan sendu dan lurus kedepan. ia menghela nafas sehingga mulutnya mengeluarkan asap saat ia membuangnya melalui mulut. hingga ia sampai rumah minimalisnya.

Jaehwan menggeser pintu rumahnya lalu masuk kedalam,dan langsung menuju kamarnya. Ia meletakkan tasnya disofa tunggal yang ia letakkan disisi dekat pintunya.

Jaehwan meregangkan otot-ototnya lalu ia beranjak menuju ranjangnya dan merebahkan dirinya diranjangnya. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuknya berkelana dialam mimpi.

-####-

Saat ini Jaehwan dan Taekwoon sedang berjalan menyusuri gedung hotel berbintang lima dimana pesta orang tua Ravi dirayakan. Jaehwan yang menggunakan dress selutut berwarna hijau muda serta sepatu hak tinggi berwarna putih dan Taekwoon mengenakan kemeja putih dan jas berwarna hitam.

"Hai Taekwoon "mereka pun menoleh keasal suara dimana Ravi,Hongbin dan Hyuk duduk dipojok kanan. Mereka pun menghampiri meja itu.

"Ommo Eonni terlihat sangat cantik. Tapi ada bekas cakaran dipipi Eonni" kata Hyuk dengan pandangan prihatin. Jaehwan menyentuh bekas cakaran yang hampir memudar itu lalu tersenyum kecil, "Ah ini hanya kecelakaan kecil jadi tidak perlu khawatir. Kau juga terlihat sangat cantik Hyuk-ah" Hyuk tersenyum merona mendapatkan pujian dari Jaehwan. Hongbin yang melihat Hyuk merona menjadi gemas lalu mencubit pipi sang kekasih hingga, "Ah appo. Hongbin oppa kenapa kau suka sekali mencubit pipiku. Kau sudah 4 kali mencubit pipiku hari ini"keluh Hyuk dengan nada manja yang hanya dibalas cengiran oleh Hongbin.

"Karena kau terlihat sangat lucu jadi aku mencubit pipimu" jawaban Hongbin membuat Hyuk cemberut imut.

Jaehwan terkekeh melihat tingkah pasangan kekasih ini. sedangkan Ravi memutar bola matanya malas melihat tingkah lebay sahabatnya ini.

"Hongbin-ah tidak bisakah kau tidak lebay? Aish bagaimana mungkin aku memiliki teman sepasang kekasih yang kekanankan dan lebay itu"keluah Ravi dengan ekspresi melas yang berbanding balik dengan nada suaranya yang terkesan mengejek.

Hongbin menjitak kepala Ravi yang berada disamping kanannya,"Apa yang kau katakan? Bilang saja kalau kau sebenarnya iri padaku karena diantara kita hanya kau yang belum memiliki kekasih"perkataan Hongbin langsung disetujui oleh Hyuk dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sedangkan Ravi hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. Disaat sahabatnya berdebat Taekwoon hanya diam dengan tangan yang mengutak-atik ponsel canggihnya. Jaehwan yang melihat tingkah acuh Taekwoon hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dan pesta yang sebagian besar dihadiri oleh pengusaha dan pejabatpun berlangsung meriah.

-####-

Setelah pesta usai Taekwoon mengantar pulang Jaehwan, kini mobil Taekwoon terparkir didepan rumah Jaehwan. Mereka masih berdiam diri didalam mobil Taekwoon tanpa ada niatan dari keduanya untuk membuka suara atau keluar dari mobil.

"Kau tidak menginap?" tanya Jaehwan memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta selama 15 menit itu. Taekwoon menatap Jaehwan yang menatapnya ia tersenyum manis pada Jaehwan lalu meraih tangan Jaehwan yang berada dikedua pahanya itu.

Taekwoon menggenggam tangan kurus itu mengusap punggung tangan Jaehwan dengan lembut,"Bolehkah?" tanya Taekwoon yang mengamati tangannya yang mengusap tangan Jaehwan.

Jaehwan tersenyum kecil lalu meletakkan tangan kanannya diatas tangan kiri Taekwoon yang mengusap tangan kirinya,"Tentu saja".

Taekwoon pun menatap Jaehwan dengan seringai di bibirnya, "Kalau begitu jangan salahkan aku jika nanti kau tidak beristirahat dengan baik". kata bermakna yang dilontarkan Taekwoon membuat Jaehwan tersenyum menggoda.

-####-

Hakyeon menatap awan sore yang cerah, ia yang berdiri didepan kaca besar apartementnya mengamati aktivitas disekitar apartementnya. Besok ia akan meninggalkan tempat ini dan kembali ke tempat kebahagiaannya berada. Hakyeon tersenyum cerah mengingat ia akan bertemu dengan Taekwoon. Hakyeon mengambil ponselnya lalu mencari foto Taekwoon yang dikirim oleh ibunya Taekwoon atas permintaannya dua hari yang lalu dan memandanginya dengan wajah tersenyum. Hakyeon memberitahukan kepulangannya pada Nyonya Jung dan orang tuanya. Saat Hakyeon sibuk memandangi wajah Taekwoon difoto tiba-tiba ada sebuah pesan masuk keponselnya. Hakyeon pun membukanya'Besok akan ahjumma pastikan jika Taekwoon yang akan menjeputmu dibandara jadi jangan khawatir'

Hakyeon tersenyum setelah membaca pesan dari Nyonya Jung, sepertinya jalannya akan mudah untuk bersama dengan Taekwoon karena Nyonya Jung mendukungnya untuk mendapatkan Taekwoon.

-####-

Sedangkan dilain tempat tepatnya disebuah lapangan yang luas permainan basbol sudah berakhir dengan tim Bluecat yang menang. Jaehwan selaku wasit memberi selamat untuk tim itu dimana sang kekasih menjadi anggota ditim itu.

"Ah lelahnya" kata Taekwoon yang kini berjalan beriringan dengan Jaehwan ketempat dimana semua peralatannya diletakkan. Jaehwan tersenyum kecil mendengar keluahan sang kekasih.

"Tapi semua kelelahanmu terbayar dengan timmu yang menang jadi jangan mengeluh."

"Aku tau apa kau ikut perayaan kemenangan kita?" tanya Taekwoon yang kini sudah melepas semua atribut yang ia kenakan saat bermain basbol begitu juga dengan Jaehwan.

"Karena aku tidak punya kegiatan apapun jadi aku akan ikut. Kau juga ikutkan?"

"Tentu saja aku ikut karena kekasihku juga ikut"Jaehwan tersenyum mendengar perkataan Taekwoon.

-####-

Saat makan malam dikedai lesehan berlangsung tiba-tiba ponsel Taekwoon bergetar tanda ada pesan masuk, Taekwoon yang baru saja melahap sup rumputnya mengambil ponselnya lalu membuka pesan dari sang Eomma.

'besok saat makan siang jemputlah seseorang dibandara mengerti'

Taekwoon berdecih saat membaca pesan dari sang Eomma, "Ada apa?" tanya Jaehwan yang melihat raut tidak enak dari Taekwoon setelah membaca pesannya. Semua orang yang ada dimeja makan itu pun mengalihakan perhatian mereka pada Taekwoon dan Jaehwan.

"Tidak. Hanya masalah kecil"

-####-

Seperti yang diperintahkan oleh ibunya kemarin, saat ini Taekwoon sedang berada di bandara untuk menjemput orang yang dimaksudkan ibunya. Dengan rasa kesal Taekwoon menuruti perintah ibunya.

"Aish Eomma selalu saja seperti ini. eh tapi siapa yang akan aku jemput bagaimana aku bisa tau orangnya sedangkan Eomma tidak memberitahuku tentang orang itu" gerutu Taekwoon dengan kesal. Takwoon pun mengambil ponsel yang berada disakunya untuk menolpon ibunya.

"Taekwoon-ah"

Taekwoon menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang akan mendial nomor sang Eomma saat telinganya mendengar suara seseorang yang sudah dikuburnya kenangan tentang orang itu.

Sedangkan orang yang memanggil Taekwoon berjalan riang menuju kearah Taekwoon berdiri. Dengan gerakan pelan Taekwoon menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang untuk meyakinkan innernya itu.

Hingga kedua pandangan pun bertemu dan saling terpaku,Taekwoon tidak menyangka jika orang yang menolak cintanya telah kembali sedangkan sang lawan merasa bahagia bertemu dengan cinta yang ia tolak dulu.

"K-kau"

TBC

Maaf ya readers untuk ff ini memang sengaja alurnya aku percepat. Dan mungkin tidak ada flasback.

Read an review,please.


End file.
